


Drunken Lullabies

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: All the scones, Cute, Drinking, First Kisses, I am TOS trash, Kisses, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Scones, Scotch and Bourbon, first writing for this ship, incapability sleeping, quotes from the pilot episode, sleep issues, they don't involve Scotty and Bones until they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Montgomery Scott never wanted to avoid being treated for his sleeping issues, but something was almost home-like when he held a bottle of Scotch in his hand, and he could drink himself into the oblivion of sleep. Sure, the Chief Engineer of the Enterprise knew it wasn’t quite healthy. But what happens when the Chief Medical Officer finds out?<br/>~Bones pays a little too much attention to the red shirted security and engineering departments. Needless to say, they seemed to die faster than they healed, and that was never a good thing for the medical staff reports he filed every week. Little did Jim, the hobgoblin, or any other part of the good ship Enterprise know, Leonard McCoy had his eye set on a certain red shirted engineer.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lullabies

Scotty looked at the stars fleeing past, from the observation deck. He treated his girl well, and she definitely paid him back in kind. All was running smoothly after this week’s mishaps caused by a certain lad and his first officer, who really just tried to fix what his Captain did. Montgomery Scott should have had no reason to be awake at this hour. But the call of sleep had no pull on him, and the pull of the bottle to put him into a restful sleep did. All the ensigns and others in engineering had pretty much banned him from working on his beauty, since he had pulled off another one of his miracles. The younger ensigns talked about him always being there in the engine rooms, and never seeming to leave. Those who were here longer seemed to simply urge Scotty to rest. 

Taking a swig from the bottle he shook his head, and looked again at the stars and sighed. Turning from the observation deck he stumbled towards his rooms.   
Leonard McCoy had just gotten finished patching up the last of his patients from Jim's antics this week. Not truly paying attention to where he was walking, McCoy ran into the Chief Engineering Officer who was stumbling towards what McCoy figured was his rooms. 

“Scott?” 

“Doc, so’y, I dinnae see ya there.” Montgomery slurred.

“You’re drunk as a skunk, man.” Leonard shook his head.

“Nae, I just try’n tae sleep.” Scott started to sway down the hall away from McCoy, who caught him by the arm.

“I’m going to at least walk you to your room.” McCoy shook his head, “Then I expect you in the med-bay at the moment you first wake up, you got it you damn Scott?”

“Aye, Doc.” Scotty gave him a grin that clearly showed the appreciation of the Doctor’s efforts, as they walked together to Scotty’s room.

Once they arrived, little to the knowledge of the Scotsman, McCoy had Scotty scanned and in his rooms. Cursing at the alcohol level in the Scott’s bloodstream, McCoy was determined to figure out what was causing the man to drink so much. Yet with another reminder that he wasn’t a psychologist or psychiatrist, but a doctor, McCoy headed to his rooms to sleep. 

The next day, Scotty awoke in his rooms, and with his cheeks a rosy shade of red from embarrassment. Of all people to find him after deciding to let the amber liquid put him into a nice sleep, it had to be the Doctor. Not Jim, or even Sulu, but no, McCoy found him, and now he had to go to the med-bay to be looked over. Sighing the Scotsman went to get a sonic shower and change from his clothes that smelled like the Doc and scotch, which to him wasn't that bad of a smell. Brushing his hair back, he then left for the med-bay. There waiting for him was the kind doctor, and the southern gentleman shook his head and led him to one of the sickbay beds. 

“So, Mr. Scott.” McCoy began. “Would you like to tell me why your blood/alcohol levels were so high last night?”

“Doc.” Scotty rubbed his neck. “I haven’ tol’ many people but, I have difficulties sleeping.”

“I have gathered that, you kilt wearing red shirt! I have gotten health complaints about you not sleeping since the day you stepped on this ship.” McCoy looked at Scotty with his eyebrows raised and shook his head. “But, goddamn it! What does that have to do with you stumbling down the halls in the middle of the night?”

“Sometimes a bit o’ drink helps the sleep come.”

“So you black out on purpose.” McCoy accused.

“Nae, I jus’ use it to aid in the sleeping process.” 

“Sounds an awful lot like blacking out.” McCoy said, shaking his head as Scotty got up to be scanned again.

“You’re fine now, but when it happens again, come to me before consulting your bottle of scotch.” McCoy told Scotty, and the Scotsman nodded.

/*/*/

About a week, and three miracles later, Montgomery Scott sat in his rooms looking at his bottle of scotch. He had a choice. Not saying it wasn’t fairly easy, but the stubborn Scotsman made it a difficult choice. He was exhausted, he had to be, but to him it didn’t seem as if he was. Shaking his head and pushing the bottle away from himself, he got up to walk to the med-bay. 

About halfway there, he ran into Doctor McCoy, who went to pass him with a small tilt of his head in acknowledgement. Scotty then touched his arm, causing the doctor to turn.  
“I cannae sleep.” Scotty began, looking into the Doctor’s hazel eyes. “Ye said that ye help me so I wouldn’ need my scotch.” 

“I said, before you consult your scotch, not that you wouldn’t need it.” McCoy then smiled, and instructed Scotty to stay put for a few minutes. When McCoy reappeared, he held a bottle of bourbon, and smiled.

“Now, let us go to where you keep your scotch.” 

Shocked Scotty took the good Doc back to his room, where sitting on the desk was a wonderful bottle of scotch.

“Nice decorations!” Bones said, looking at the kilt that was hung with pride. 

“Jus’ a bit ‘o home, a bit o’ Scotland.” Scotty said picking up his bottle of scotch and raising it in a mock toast. 

Pulling up a chair, and pulling out a few glasses, Leonard McCoy took a seat and tilted his head so Montgomery Scott would do the same. 

“So, as I was told by the Doctor on this ship before me;” McCoy roughly began, “Sometimes patients never tell their doctors what they would tell their bartenders.”

“Aye, that’s a wise limerick.” Scotty said, pouring himself a glass of scotch. “But, some things ye tell yer drinkin’ mate that ye don’t tell yer bartender. Take it from me, I was an ol’ Aberdeen pub-crawler.”

“I’m glad we agree, you kilt wearing red shirt.” McCoy said with his eyebrows raised and a small shake of his head. 

“As am I.” Scotty said, downing the dregs of his first glass, while looking at the worn face of the doctor.

“Now, I, although off duty, would like to know why you use this to put you to sleep.” 

“Years an’ years ago, when I was a lad, I found my calling in the stars.” Scotty said, and looking into the bottle of scotch shook his head. “I spent my nights lookin’ at the wee stars in the sky, or fiddlin’ with equations or my bagpipes.” 

McCoy downed his glass and looked at the Scotsman to carry on.

“My sister was a wee lass, and we never got along much. Ye know, sibling differences and all that, I found myself better attuned to the night, and slowly my routine changed.” Scotty looked up to the doctor who had his hand on his chin as if contemplating something. “I tried to change it back, bu’ nae. It couldn’t, well wouldn’t work; it was like trying to change physics. Impossible.”

Leonard McCoy looked at the man in front of him. It was easy to admire a person with a heart of gold and a spirit to match from afar, but up close, he had many things he wanted to ask him. Finally being a doctor won out over crushing on the engineer. 

“Did ya ever try doing the do?” McCoy’s cheeks went pink after the question was out in the open, but hid it by downing another glass. 

The Scotsman looked towards the doctor, cheeks aflame from both embarrassment and shame. “When ye always get sho' down, ye get used to a life alone.”

“Who’s shot ya down?” McCoy asked, sounding a bit more concerned than he wanted, but goddamn it! The man has needs, and he wouldn't shoot the fine Scottish engineer down if he had a chance at him.

“Noth’n but pretty faces,” Scotty shook his head, taking a cautionary glance at the doctor, “An’ the one I wan’ tae ask… nae, it wo’ happen.”

Looking down at his bottle again Scotty sighed. McCoy shook his head, and began to talk. 

“I might know a person who likes you.” McCoy said, trying to open up the ability to simply tell the poor engineer his feelings.

“If it’s Uhura, I already to’ ‘er that I don’ fancy too many of the women folk.”

“Well, damn good it isn’t her then.” McCoy said, looking straight into Scotty’s eyes. Either flabbergasted or confused, McCoy couldn’t tell which the Scottish man was. Either way the cat was out of the bag, so the doctor got up and placed his hands so they cupped the engineer’s face, and lightly kissed his lips.

“Ye fancy me Doctor McCoy?” Scotty said in barely a whisper, but the amazement was still in his tone.

“Of course I do you thickheaded Scot!” McCoy replied, letting a crooked little smile grace his face; “And just so you don’t forget, my name is Leonard, not Doc, or Doctor McCoy.”

“Montgomery, Monty for short.” After that was established, the good Doc bent down to place a kiss on his engineer’s lips, the taste of American Bourbon and Scottish Whiskey mingling together to make the best tasting cocktail either of them had ever tasted.


End file.
